


Hero AU Oneshots

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Super Septic AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arguments, Breaking and Entering, Caretaking, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Crying, Cute, Dating, Dealing With Loss, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Hypnotism, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Sweater weather, Telepathy, anti's name is sean, antiaverage - Freeform, dapperaverage, denying injury, florist, flower shop, just standard cartoon villain stuff tbh, rooftop battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for a superhero au with the egos





	1. Unlikely

Timewarp saunters up to the bound hero. “ _Fancy meeting you here, love. How are things? The family?_ ”

Trickshot snarls back, “Don’t fuck with me, Timewarp. Just tell me what you want so we can get this over with.”

“ _Oh hero, you wound me. I thought we had something special!_ ” TImewarp smirks. His fingers trace under the hero's jaw, tilting his head up to meet his swirling eyes, “ _You know, you really are pretty like this, darling._ ”

Trickshot jerks his head to the side, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. He silently thanks the stars his mask covers most of his face - he couldn’t let this asshole catch him blushing. “Shut up! I know your game.”

Timewarp chuckles, “ _If you did, you wouldn’t keep playing along so well. Do you have a soft spot for me?_ ”

The hero’s cheeks burn even hotter, his blush spreading up to his ears. “What the hell makes you think that?”

“ _Call it intuition I suppose. Now, my hero,_ ” Timewarp grabs his chin, harder this time. His voice is low and sultry as it echoes around Trickshot’s head. “ _Let’s begin_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase - Trickshot: a newer hero with explosive fire powers, makes nerf guns a bit more dangerous.  
> Jameson - Timewarp: a villainous jewel thief with a magic pocket watch and plenty of dramatic flair, telepathy only makes his hypnotic powers more effective.


	2. Delivery

The bell over the door rings as Chase enters the flower shop. He glances around, waiting for the sound to summon its owner.

Jameson quickly emerges from the back room, smoothing out his apron and trying to make himself presentable for his customer. Chase can’t help but smile when he sees the smudge of dirt on the other man’s face.

“Missed a spot there, babe,” he teases, tapping his own chin.

Jameson’s head shoots up, and his polite smile splits into a huge grin. He practically runs out from behind the counter to kiss Chase on the cheek. “ _I almost thought you weren’t coming! The delivery came in nearly an hour ago._ ”

Chase rubs at his neck, cheeks burning. His other hand fidgets with the mask in his pocket. “Sorry, got a bit uh, held up.” _Literally._  His thoughts return to the bank robbery he just prevented - criminals really have the worst timing.

“ _It’s alright, sunshine. I got started on the lighter ones in the meantime,_ ” Jameson signs quickly, still smiling. He leads Chase through the maze of tables and shelves to back of the shop. The door is propped open, allowing a warm breeze to blow inside. The swirl of perfume it picks up is enough to make Chase’s head spin. No matter how many times he helps around the shop, he’ll never get used to that.

Jameson is already out back struggling to pick up a large crate by the time Chase snaps out of his daze. It slips just enough for him to see the ‘fragile’ stamp before swooping in to catch it. “Dude, let me get that one. I’m supposed to be doing the heavy lifting today!”

“ _My hero,_ ” Jameson signs, winking as he turns to grab the first box of roses.

Chase just laughs, his heart fluttering with the praise. He shoves the mask deeper into his pocket before picking up the crate.

“I do my best.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for sign language this time around wowie.
> 
> Did I mention that Chase and Jamie are dating when they're not busy being archenemies? No they don't know, and yes it's a complete mess. 
> 
> Oh and Jamie runs a flower shop because of course he does. When is this boy Not painfully on brand?


	3. Bloody Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - “Blood? Oh, it’s not mine.”
> 
> This one goes back a bit, to before Chase was doing hero stuff or Jameson was in the picture. These two had a... complicated relationship.

“Where the hell have you- is that blood??”

Sean is barely in the door before he’s met with angry shouting. He rolls his eyes, kicking off his worn boots. “Blood? Oh.” Looking down, he notices the spatters of blood coating his arms and shirt - he must not have noticed them in the dark. “Chill, it’s not mine.”

Chase clearly isn’t comforted by the statement. He crosses his arms, brow furrowed. “Then whose is it? What the fuck have you been _doing_ , Sean?”

“That’s none of your fucking business, now is it babe?” Sean shoots back, voice dripping with condescension despite its tired rasp. These jobs always wear him out, he just wants to throw himself onto their ratty couch and sleep until noon. 

The other man isn’t having any of it. he crosses the room and gives Sean a shove. Its enough to throw him off balance in his current tired state, and he growls. Chase grits his teeth, trying to will down the emotions that have been boiling all night. “Just… fuck, Sean. You can’t keep doing this. Come on, I’ll get you cleaned up. There’s sure to be some kind of damage under all that and neither of us need Henrik going off again.” He takes Sean’s hand and practically drags him to their small bathroom. The lights flicker when he turns them on, casting a yellow tint across the peeling wallpaper. 

Sean huffs, but doesn’t argue when Chase pushes him down to sit on the edge of the tub. He glances up at the flickering light, and sends a bolt of electricity through it when the other man’s back is turned. The light sparks and shuts off for a moment before humming back to life, now steady.

Chase turns back around holding a damp washcloth, nervously eyeing the overhead light. “We should really talk to the landlord about fixing that thing. It’s gotta be a fire hazard at this point.”

“Or we could just get out of this trash heap apartment.” He hisses as Chase brushes over an open cut - huh, maybe some of the blood is his after all. “I’ve been saving up, you know. We could leave, head a few cities over. Hell, we could even leave the _country_!”

“You know I can’t do that, Sean.” Chase responds without looking up from tending to the other’s wounds. Sean can’t see his face, but he can hear the grimace in his voice. “Now, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to ask Henrik to check surveillance footage again?”

Sean scoffs, “Yeah, like he knows how to work any of that shit. You know Jackie’s the one taking care of all that.”

“Even more of a reason to just tell me now, right?”

“Fine, whatever.” He looks down at Chase, something too overwhelming to be affection welling in his chest. He… really doesn’t deserve this, does he? Having someone care this much, despite all the shit he puts them through. Chase really is something else. He shakes his head, taking a breath to push the feeling back down. He’ll deal with that later. “So I was down by the warehouse lot…”


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt - “Please don’t lie to me again, I can’t take it.”

“You saw the news, Hen - there’s no way Sean could’ve survived that.”

“You don’t know that!” He slams a fist on his desk, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

Jackie crosses the room and pulls Henrik into a crushing hug. The doctor sobs in his arms, muttering to himself between shaky breaths. Jackie can just make out what he’s saying.

“Please don’t lie to me again, I can’t take it. I can’t keep mourning him over and over.”

Something in Jackie’s heart snaps. He pushes Henrik away to look him in the eyes, his own starting to glow in the dark lab as his powers surge with his emotions.

“He’s gone. For real this time. It’s over, Henrik, I promise.”

Henrik  just clings to his suit, crying. Jackie strokes his hair, trying his best to comfort his friend for what seems like the millionth time. They stay like that for nearly an hour, until Jackie finally convinces him to get some rest.

“I need to go check on the others, I’ll be back soon. Just call if you need anything, okay?” The other man doesn’t move from under his pile of blankets, and Jackie sighs. He slips his mask back on and opens the window to fly off. “Love you, Hen.”

The window slams shut behind him, leaving alone Henrik with his thoughts and near deafening silence. As he finally starts to drift off, the sound of static reaches his ears.

Across the lab, a monitor crackles to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this au does get kinda sad sometimes. Also this is way further ahead in the story and I'm dead from midterms so uhh big heckin oof sorry lads.
> 
> If you want to chat about this au or see some art for it you can check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com)


	5. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - “Leave! Me! Alone!”

“Leave! Me! Alone!”

“But you’re bleeding!Here, just let me-” 

“I don’t need your fucking help! Just go away!” the Magician screams. 

A flash of green light suddenly erupts from his form and knocks the hero back, sending him skidding to the edge of the roof. Panic surges though him as his heels teeter over the side. He hazards a glance down and feels his stomach roll - not even the ability to fly could fix his fear of heights. Squeezing his eyes shut and forcing a few deep breaths, he turns his attention back to the villain.

The Magician’s eyes are manic, darting around and clearly looking for a way out of this. The blast of magic burned up his gloves and sleeves, and- “Oh god…” Jackieboy’s hand flies to his mouth as glowing eyes whip up to meet his.

His arms are covered in dark, ugly bruises - the collage of purples and yellows divided up by a litany of weeping scabs.

“Shit… Who did that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just let me go. If you won’t fight you’re just wasting my time,” he says. He pulls his cape tighter around him, trying in vain to hide his wounds as he turns to leave.

Jackieboy is suddenly at his side and grabs his wrist, the speed of the movement rippling the Magician’s cape. His pained gasp sends a jab through the hero’s chest, but he doesn’t let go. “Please, I can help you. If you never want to see me again after this, fine. And if you do, I’ll never bring it up again. I swear.” 

The Magician takes a few shaky breaths before letting out a defeated sigh. He finally looks up, tears falling freely behind his mask. Now that Jackieboy is close he can make out several deep cuts across the man’s face - So _that’s_ where the blood was coming from.

“Fine, sure, whatever,” the Magician says, voice catching in his throat. “Let’s just get out of here before they show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat about this au or see some art for it you can check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com)!!


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr ask - "I gotta ask after reading that last fic, how would any of the hero au pairs react to finding out each other’s secret identity?"

Marvin has only known Chase - not Trickshot or his dumbass online persona - for a few weeks now, and he’s already way too invested. By his standards, at least. There’s just… something about him that makes Marvin want murder everyone who has ever hurt him. And apparently that’s a long fucking list.

So when he heard that Chase’s sweetheart florist boyfriend was living in an uptown loft and taking him to the most expensive restaurants in the city, he figured some breaking and entering was in order.

He had expected to find a pile of hipster garbage and some laundered cash. Maybe some drugs, if he was lucky. And probably a gallon sized tub of mustache wax.

But never _this_.

Marvin turns the ornate pocket watch in his hands as he tries to wrap his head around this absolute mess of a situation. He glances down at Jameson, fast asleep. Through the eyes of his mask, Marvin can see the telltale golden shimmer of Timewarp’s magic dancing over his form.

All things considered, it could be worse. At least that’s what Marvin keeps telling himself. From his time working with Timewarp as a fellow villain, he knows he’s… kind of an idiot. Cunning and creative, sure - but he definitely hasn’t figured out that Chase is Trickshot.

Hell, during one of their last stunts together he even used Chase to try and lure the hero out. There’s no way he knew that _exact_ hero was under his control.

Jameson shifts in his sleep, burying himself even deeper under the pile of blankets. Seems like he sleeps pretty damn well for being one of the biggest villains in the city.

Marvin gently places the watch back on the bedside table.

No one needs to know. Not yet, anyway. Marvin knows better than anyone that things have a way of sorting themselves out.

Besides, this could be interesting.

He takes a deep breath, eyes glowing bright green under his mask, and disappears.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com) and the [inspo board](https://www.pinterest.com/renegade_pearl/%7Ewe-could-change-the-world%7E/) for more of this au!!


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - “I’ll keep you warm.”

The door to the coffee shop swings open, letting in yet another blast of cold autumn air. Jameson shivers - as much as he loves this season, he’s just not built for cold weather. He tugs the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands for some extra warmth.

Chase is still standing by the counter waiting for their orders, and Jameson stares at him with a mix of admiration and envy. He _wishes_ he could get away with just wearing a t-shirt in November! Jameson is certain that the only reason Chase even brings a jacket most days is so he can eventually steal it.

Not that he minds, of course. He’ll never complain about getting to wrap up in his boyfriend’s hoodie.

Plus, that shirt really shows off his shoulders… and yellow is _definitely_ his color. Jameson leans on his sweater clad hand, blush warming his cheeks as he stares unabashedly. How did he ever get so lucky?

Chase practically runs back to the table with their drinks and sweets, a wide grin on his face, “They have that vanilla thing you like again!! When they saw how excited I was they even gave me half off the pastry - guess there are some perks to being regulars after all.”

Jameson can’t help but laugh. “ _You’re adorable,_ ” he signs, pulling the mug and chocolate croissant closer to him, “ _Thank you, sunshine._ ”

“No problem, babe!” the smile Chase gives him puts the nickname to shame, and Jameson is almost grateful for the warmth spreading through his chest. Especially when another breeze sends a shiver across his skin. Chase seems to notice almost immediately, “Are you really cold? It’s like a million degrees in here!”

“ _We can’t all be warm blooded, you know,_ ” Jameson signs back, failing to fight off another shiver.

Instead of responding, Chase stands up from his seat and slides into the booth beside Jameson, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He pulls him close and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm!”

Jameson giggles and leans closer, relaxing against Chase’s side. The other man’s body heat seeps through the thick fabric of his sweater, warming him even faster than the flush on his cheeks. If this wasn’t a normal occurrence he might be worried about a fever - but Chase swears up and down that his doctor friend said it was fine.

He brings the mug up to his lips and takes a drink, savoring the delightful bittersweet blend of vanilla and espresso.

Another breeze swirls around the coffee shop as another customer enters, blowing a few leaves in behind them. Jameson shivers, only for Chase to pull him closer as he begins rambling about his latest vlog series. He smiles against the rim of the mug.

This is perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com) and the [inspo board](https://www.pinterest.com/renegade_pearl/%7Ewe-could-change-the-world%7E/) for more of this au!!


End file.
